


Drabble Collection - Ambiguity

by 18Yuki



Series: Plot Bunny Farm Escapees [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pairings Vary, Pick-your-protagonists, Relatively Innocent Ambiguous Scenarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18Yuki/pseuds/18Yuki
Summary: Ambiguous drabbles of various scenarios, pick whichever characters you like or think suit them. The actual characters/inspirations will be listed at the end.(The first fic I completed...)





	Drabble Collection - Ambiguity

**I**.

He adored her.

As they danced as they lived, the effortless ease in which they moved together as one to the beat of the music.

Their eyes never left the other’s.

He'd smirk, a smile at the corner of his lips as her delighted laughter chimed enchantingly. He'd bow and twirl and sweep her into his arms, she'd beam at him, her eyes shining like life itself.

They danced as if they had forever, and yet never.

As the night deepened and the moonlight grew brighter, under the eyes of the stars, under the guidance of the moon and clouds, they'd danced.

Perhaps unconsciously, the crowded ballroom became a stage solely for them as dancers parted to the sides. They danced as if there was nothing else they could do, as if it was their lives, their souls.

When the night had passed, when the music had faded and moonlight dimmed, their passions remained alight and burning brightly.

She looked at him as if he was her breath and blood, he kissed her as if she was his salvation.

The midnight bell will never ring for them.

.

 **II.**  

He'd watched them for so long, watched him as if he was his time.

His lips quirked when he smiled, that small wry smile of his, his eyes warmed at the light that shone in his dark eyes. He spent countless hours, risking everything just for these moments of reprieve.

Away from expectations he fears to meet yet not meet, away from the weight of responsibility, from the pressure that is his life. He was a breath of darkness he welcomed, the type that comforts in the face of fear rather then terrorise, the familiar blackness of being buried under a safety blanket, warm and unwilling to leave.

His every gesture deserved his awe, his every words leaving him breathless, his thoughts invaluable. His being to be adored and respected, treasured and obeyed.

He knew, he'd do anything just to have him at his side.

Then came a day where the distance, the few obscured feet between them which prevent their union, was unbearable. He wanted him, the only question is if the price they'd both pay be worth it.

Yes.

He can, he wants, so he will do.

“It's not every day a wizard finds royalty to rescue”, he smiles, pulling on his every bit of charm at them.

And his entirety wishes he'd notice, for he does not seek to rescue the Princess rather then the Prince.

.

 **III**. 

She bewitches him, with her flare, her fire, the sparks and embers which never die in her eyes. Her magic calls to him. A half sung song, waiting for him to join and entwine their voices.

His desire stirs and boils and slowly it slips under the lid and bubbles over.

He wasn't one to wax poetry of her grace, of her magnificence.

He will not reveal, will not share, what others are blind to for so long.

The scars on his being soothes at her touch, his marrow deep exhaustion lulled away by her strengthening presence. Old wounds heal and fade, long, unforgotten grudges vindicated, love which was long thought lost, gained.

He will not accept another, will not let her fly away from their gilded cage alone.

He will follow, will spend his days calling for her, make right what was wronged, make light shine brighter with dark.

He was selfish, perhaps, but what he desired had too long been denied, so long as she was his willing victim he will never let go.

.

 **IV.**  

I wonder, what we will be.

If I serve my heart on a platter, would you still need ambrosia to drink with it?

If what I had to offer was more, would it be what you're looking for?

I devout myself to you, to binding you to me, to let your wishes be for me.

I walked a path few dared, I accepted empty touches as prizes, not consolation, even if it was not mine to keep.

If I'd turned away would you chase after me?

If my heart was pure would you taint me?

I dwelled in madness and obsession, bathed in sin for the darkness of your tunnel’s end.

I crave your words, your voice, your pleasure, and thirst and hunger for your desire.

If things were different, will your choice be me?

If my questions had answers, what will yours be?

.

  
**V.**  

We are what Fate destined us to be, two parts of a whole without one we will never be. You with virtues that bind you to morality, you with humanity which cling to mortality. I, as me, as what I will always be.

You take the sin and make them pure, you purge desire as much as you set them alight. You bring yearning for change, preservation towards pleasure, determination to victory.

I am but an entity, bound to you and binding you.

Time is irrelevant, pride will have me on my knee, love will entwine our fates together.

So my dear, I exist before you, behind you, for you.

My dear, accept me please?

.

 **VI**. 

We reached our arms for you, we wrapped our bodies to protect you. We gladly sacrificed our sanity, our lives, for your opportunity.

We'd cradled you with our love, we'd adored you at your life.

Time spent in serenity, a home of our own territory, you at our side and we at your own. Nothing brought more worth, nothing equalled in value.

We'd do anything, we'd done everything, we mourn at our regrets, we beg our apologies at failure, we will cry in relief at your forgiveness.

Pain is but momentary.

We would do it all again for you not to see us.

We'd give it all up for your time not to come too soon.

.

 **VII**. 

If there was one person who mattered most to her, then it wouldn't be contest would it?

Even among the various bonds she'd created, the bridges she'd built and tied together, his was The One.

Their relationship had known so many labels, Adoptive Father and Daughter, Student and Teacher, Master and Apprentice…Love and Beloved.

Regardless of who had worked their way into her heart, to turn on Him is worse then to turn on her, to seek His place by her side is to lose it all, to ask her to make a choice between them…is to set themselves up for pain.

He hadn't cared what the world thought of him, only her. She returned it in kind, no matter what, the world could burn for his sake.

He wasn't the only thing that mattered, but he was the only one that truly mattered.

Even as time passed the bond between them grows stronger, grows closer, be it in life or death.

Even as His life slipped away, as she found his still body waiting for her in the stillness of the night.

Even as time went on and she struggled to find meaning in the things she'd done for Him.

Even as the darkness of Death embraces her, as she was carried beyond the Veil it was Him in her thoughts, Him who she sought for.

To lay in the comforts of His presence, to surround herself with Him, to never be separated once more.

He was the only thing, the only one, The One that mattered.

.

 **VIII**. 

Their son traveled back in time from the future.

He'd looked at her, looked at him, and cried out to them with tears in his eyes.

“Mum! Dad!”

Bewilderment filled them, but it was replaced with a feeling of rightness as his magic curled around them, rubbing and clinging onto theirs like a child. Their magic responded automatically even as they stood there in a daze.

He was so beautiful…her son, _their_ son.

He had his father's jaw and eyes, her hair and nose. He had his father's heart and her smile…she was so very proud.

He'd follow them around, snuggled into her arms and preen at their praises. He spent every opportunity learning about them and others, hearing the stories he'd grown up with from the very people who'd lived them.

She was scared. She adored the boy, but with every question he asked about them, the more she feared their future.

Will she ever watch her baby grow up?

Will she live to see his first steps, hear his first words, watch as he went to Hogwarts and fell in love?

Time is a tricky thing, and the consequences of knowing too much is not something to be challenged.

He feared for their future too, while their relationship is far from what their son’s existence implies she could see the love in his eyes as he stared at their child.

She thinks, as he stares at her while she reads to their son, that perhaps he may care for her too, as she does to him.

Only time will tell.

For now though, she is content with getting to know the boy who stole her heart from the moment she saw him.

.

 **VIII**. 

Going back in time, they'd wondered what they'd find.

A second chance to change everything…even if it wiped away there vary existence, or changed absolutely nothing to their own world, it'd be worth it if it gave this one a fighting chance,

Everything was gone, in the place they'd called home, what was left was a shadow of what used to be. The streets they'd walked down a hundred times over, the hallways and classrooms, the rooms and places which was once filled with life…they now served as a reminder of what was lost.

Everyday there was another funeral, or another anniversary, or another day to mourn for those lost. It was another day of walking by a former comrade, friend, family, the people who'd taken them into their homes and welcomed them into their lives only to have to tell them how they'd failed in keeping their loved ones safe and _alive_.

The world had been spiralling towards destruction, of change that they could not be apart of and could not adapt to. It felt like the world was rejecting them, so perhaps it was childish of them to reject it.

As they stood, staring at the people who only lived in their memories, they felt their spirits burn. Fuel being spread over dying embers, coaxing it back to life,

They were under no illusions that the people before them were the same as those they'd bonded with.

But.

If there was even the slightest relief from the guilt they harboured for their failures…as selfish as it was, in for a sickle, in for a galleon.

They'll quietly tuck away their self-loathing, and embrace in their selfish desires.

Closer, and closer, they'll make it up to them. If there is no bond now then they'll make one. Any sort of connection…they'll take all they can get to justify their selfish desires.

If, in the end, they cease to exist then so be it.

They'll change the future to their selfish, idealistic desires.

.

 **IX**. 

She saw them in her dreams one day.

It was not the first time she'd had such premonition, but it was the first of one of the greatest stories untold.

She saw their meeting, the sparks flying in the air amongst hostilities, and was almost concerned but amusement overrode any other emption.

Embers spat as the light grew brighter with every meeting, at times it seemed like the flame will burst and leave behind only ash. But every tribulation faced and conquered feed fuel to the fire and with each one devoured they grow stronger.

Sometimes, she feels as if she was invading their privacy, watching their relationship grow it was almost like she was with them, it was intimate in a way that never failed to make her feel like the third wheel.

She sometimes gets lost in her dreams, and when she stares at them in reality no matter whether they were fighting, talking or simply standing side by side, she'd wake to find a smile on her lips.

Her friends often asked why, or in the rare cases they noticed she'd make a few bets, but she never said a word.

She was almost jealous of the strength of their love, his devotion, her adoration, the way they'd simply fit like they were never separated. She wanted someone to love her like he did to her, she wanted the kind of powerful bond she saw between them, you'd be foolish to not. It was a bond beyond life and death.

For now though, they are still a long way away from her dreams, and she could simply look on with a knowing smile as sparks lit at their every interaction.

.

 **X**.

 

Her eyes snapped to him the moment he entered the room.

‘ _He's teasing me, he's teasing, he's got to be, Merlin he's teasing…shite’_

Her eyes flashed between black, blue and green as she struggled to regain control of her instincts. It wasn't just his clothes, although she had swallowed at the tight fitting pants under his robes, it was the subtle changes that drove her mad.

His magic was flaring slightly brighter, his power flexing more flashier, his expression just that much more…sexy. He had an air about him, different from his usual somber malevolence, his strides filled with grace, his back a touch straighter, his show of subtle dominance had her fighting not to submit to her instincts and fling herself to his side.

She noticed more then a few witches turn to stare at him and she had to slam her Occulmency barriers tight around her instinct until her eyes were pitch black, something she hadn't ever needed to do since she was a child! A large part of her thrilled at her mate, especially at his power, dominance and most of all the easy acceptance he'd given when she cautiously entwined a tendril of their magic, but at the same time she felt like cursing him to oblivion.

If he didn't know what his little show is doing to her then she'll call every Ravenclaw dumb, every Gryffindor cowards, every Hufflepuff back-stabbers and every Slytherin Dumbledore’s biggest fans!

His face remained impassive, but she knew she wasn't imagining things when he smirked at her on his way to his seat.

This man is…absolutely maddening. And a fucking tease.

She whimpered when he winked at her. **_Winked!_**

Merlin can't save her from her Slytherin tease.

.

The End.

* * *

 

**Notes: Feel free to use any of my drabbles as prompts for a story, although I definitely would like you to tell me since I will likely want to read it. But please be warned I myself or any other writers have the same option so multiple stories from the same prompt is possible.**

**So…what did you think?**

  
**Inspirations List:**

I. Nothing in particular, the scene popped into my head and I thought why not? Initially imagined it to be Hermione and Harry, and then Hermione and Snape, and then..well, the rest of the Drabble happened nice I learnt how fun ambiguous scenes could be to write and read.

II. Hydrus Cygnus Black (OMC from a fic I was writing) x Severus Snape (minor mention Lily)

III. Severus Snape x Hermione Granger

IV. Bellatrix Lestrange and Merope Gaunt

V. Death/Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter, MOD

VI. Lily/James Potter, Alice/Frank Longbottom

VII. corvusdraconis’ “Looks Can Be Deceiving”

VIII. Savelius by FranceHufflepuff

IX. …nothing specific, just time travel fics in general although I wrote it while reading some SiOC fics.

X. Creature fic: either HGSS or OCSS

OC or Hermione is a creature of some kind and Severus Snape is her mate. After a lot of fighting, on both sides—although for different reasons—they are finally together. He just has a unique, and somewhat torturous, way to show it.


End file.
